Make the pain go away
by Sirenselena
Summary: High School Fic: Pill popper Arthur deals with a sexually abusive step brother Scotland as well as drug issues. Will anyone help this poor soul? FrancexUK non-concensual ScotlandxEngland Real Names used
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a story for one of my most dearest and smexy friends RoxasYumi4eva she gave me the idea for this one and it is my first attempt at something like this so I hope ya like it. Also I know people have given Scotland a name already but I wanted to give him a different one so yea sorry to all who don't like it.

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me and I make no money off of this story it's all just for fun

**Rated M for Drug abuse, cursing and sexual themes**

The room spun as Arthur Kirkland opened his eyes. Colors seeming to explode right before him and sounds magnified as if hooked onto an amp. The young man gave a loopy smile as he stood up, swaying back and forth. "Arty you know you shouldn't be moving around at the moment", said a small voice music like voice. "But…why n-not Flora. It feels ammmmaaaazing to walk around", said the hallucination young man taking another step towards his door.

A small light flew in-front of his stopping him in his path, "You could get hurt Arty remember last time you took this stuff and moved around, you had to get 14 stitches in your head. Arty please go and lay down, you won't listen to any of us to stop taking this stuff at least listen to us now please", said the little light as more popped up around him.

"Yes please Arthur."

"Pretty pretty please."

"F-Fine" the doped up boy wobbling back to his bed and threw himself down face first. "Oh it's so soffffft. Is it made from the clouds? It has to be" giggled Arthur hugging his pillow and nuzzling into it. "Get some rest Arthur the drugs will wear off soon", said the one known as Flora as her and the others laid the covers over Arthur. Arthur giggled some more protesting how he wasn't tired before everything suddenly went blank.

"Come here Arthur my dear. This is your new father say hello", said a tall blond haired woman. Arthur looked up at her face but it was just a mere blur. Next to her stood an equally taller man, his fiery red hair on his head the only thing that he could really make out as his face was also but a blur. "H-Hello sir", said a 6 year old Arthur dressed in what appeared to be a small sailor suit.

"Why hello there lad, it's very nice ta meet ya. No need ta be shy I'm sure we'll get along just great. I have a son of my own he is a wee bit older then ya thou", said the Scottish man ruffling Arthur's hair. Just then the front door swung open revealing a 17 year old boy with the say fiery hair as the older man, unlike the others Arthur could see his face clearly.

"Sorry I'm late da football practice ran late."

"Come here Aiden and say hello to ya new baby brother." "Wha this little short-stack is supposed to be my brother?" Aiden walked over to Arthur and picked him up by the back of his shirt. "Hey! Put me down ya git! I don't care if ya are my new brother I'll kick your butt!" said the squirming little English boy as the older one laughed. "Oh dear, I hope the boys can get along", said the blond haired woman. "Don't worry my love I am sure these two will be the best of friends in no time", the red haired older man chuckled as he watched his sons.

The scene morphed to a funeral, two caskets lay side by side, and Arthur now age 10 sobbing as a hand was laid on his shoulder. Aiden now 21 years of age hugged his brother whispering words of comfort to him.

"It is just you and me now Iggy. We have to take care of each other ok? Remember brother loves you. He will never leave you. You are mine and I am yours", Iggy's tear-filled eyes looked up at Aiden. His face contained grief, sadness, relief and…lust.

Iggy had seen these expressions on some of the older men whenever he had looked at them but never from his brother. "I'll take care of you Iggy trust me", Aiden's face turned malicious the grin on his face stretching making him look sinister.

"No please no stop it hurts. Brother please take it out please!" Arthur screamed as his brother took pleasure from his body. "Stay still ya little shithead this will make you feel all better", Arthur screamed louder as his brother stuck a needle in his neck pumping him full of a strange liquid. "There ya go now you'll be more manageable now let's continue shall we", he grunted pumping back into the younger's body.

Arthur no longer felt pain, the drugs muddled up his mind. Everything seemed to blur together, more pain, more drug, more of that wonderful feeling that made everything he felt go away. "You're mine and only mine no one else will have you."

Arthur sat up panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. 'Why those dreams. Damn it!' Arthur reached over and searched through his drawer grabbing a bottle and popping a handful of random pills. Instant euphoria seeping through his being. He got off his bed and undressed starting to get ready for school when his door suddenly slammed open.

In the doorway stood his rugged older brother, a lit ciggarette hanging from his mouth. "Yer up now huh? And I can see ya took your candies already?" he said walking up to Arthur and grabbing his chin making him look into his eyes.

Arthur looked away grabbing for a clean shirt but a hand stopped him. "Is that anyway to greet me Iggy? I see your running low on your candies. Maybe I should hold off on gettin ya some more", he grinned taking a long drag of his cigarette. "No! I mean, no sir I am sorry please forgive me." "Greet me properly then", he growled taking a seat on Arthur's bed spreading his legs.

Arthur groaned and kneeled before him his drugs starting to make his vision blur. 'Have to hurry before I'm late.' "Give me some sugar Iggy then get to work I bet your hungry", the Scottish man laughed grabbing his hair and dragging him into a hard kiss. He shoved his tongue in his mouth tasting sweet English blood. "Mmm you always taste so sweet Iggy now my little friend needs some attention", he grinded against him moaning. Arthur pulled away from him wiping the blood from his lips and going to work. 'Please...someone save me' he prayed silently.

TBC

Man I feel so bad for doing this to poor England but this is what she requested. France will make an appearance next chapter and if I am slow with updating I apologize I am currently attending college so my schedule is kinda hectic. Thank you for reading and please review =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Andddd here it is chapter 2! Wow this story seems to be just writing itself. Have fun and enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: Hetalia= not mine This story= no money for me

"That bloody insufferable asshole", Arthur limped his way down the halls of his school ignoring all the looks directed at him. Everyone thought he was a delinquent; bruises and wounds covering his body but who would believe him if he told them his perfect handsome brother was the culprit. Aiden Kirkland had been the star of his high school; captain of the football team, straight A student the list goes on.

Not to mention taking care of his little brother after their parents died and going to college while balancing a job. 'Everyone thinks he is a bloody hero', Arthur opened the door to his homeroom class and walked straight to his desk. He gently sat down hissing as he put his full weight down. He cursed again and reached into his book bag taking out some pain killers and swallowing them dry.

"Much better", he sighed in relief taking out his books just as the teacher walked inside clapping her hands getting everyone's attention. "Ok everyone take your seats we have a new student this year. Come in and introduce yourself please", the door from the classroom opened again and in walked the one person Arthur thought he would never see again.

"Bonjour mon camarades de classe. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

'You have got to be kidding me why did he have to come back', Arthur thought opening his notebook and starting to doodle trying to make himself seem invisible. Francis Bonnefoy had been Arthur's neighbor when he was younger; they practically shared the same crib. A year before his parents died, Francis and his family had to move back to France. His mother was a famous architect and a huge company wanted her on location to help design a new hotel. After a tearful goodbye they promised to be friends forever and to meet up again when they got older.

'Pfft how childish and naive I was. I'm surprised I even remember him at all', Arthur looked down at his drawing and saw he had drawn some of his friends. Mind you they only seem to appear when he was hallucinating yet they were really the only friends he had.

"Mr. Bonnefoy please take a seat behind Mr. Kirkland so we may begin class", said the teacher turning around and pulling down the white screen and setting up a projector. The girls in the class swooned as Francis smiled and happily walked to his seat stopping right next to Arthur and staring at him. 'Just keep walking, keep walking, keep walking!' Arthur thought still looking down at his notebook. "Petit lapin? Is that really you?" France asked grabbing ahold of Arthur's chin staring into his emerald eyes frowning when he noticed how dull and lifeless they seem to have become over the years.

"I don't know who you are but let go of me this instant", Arthur warned him slapping his hand away from him and going back to drawing. "Arthur it is me Francis, you have to remember", Francis went to grab for him again the whole class watching in anticipation. "Mr. Bonnefoy please take your seat", the teacher repeated hands on her hips and her foot tapping hard against the floor. Francis let his hand fall back to his side as he sat in his seat glaring at the back of Arthur's head the whole time.

Arthur could barely pay attention to his classes due to a certain Frenchman's glare. No matter what class it was he could feel the heated glare as if it was trying to burn a hole through him. The bell signaling lunch time rung and Arthur was out of the room before anyone could blink. He went up to the roof and opened the door only to see 5 people already taking up his spot. He watched as the two Italian brothers fought over a piece of pizza, the two Germans drinking what looked like juice but Arthur knew that it was beer. The Japanese boy quietly eating his lunch and the Spaniard trying to calm down the more violent of the two Italians.

'Ugh annoying lot I need to find a safer place', he scratched at the vein on the back of his hand. "Damn it I need to hurry", he said out loud walking back downstairs and out into the field locating the storage building for gym equipment.

"Arthur! Arthur Kirkland" called a voice. 'No not now please just leave me be' Arthur sighed and turned watching as Francis ran to him stopping and gripping onto his shoulders pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh petit lapin it really is you! Oh it is so nice to see you again. You have grown up so much. You are so handsome now. You remember me don't you? You have to! I'm sure you remember this", Francis bent down slightly and brushed his lips against the shocked druggie.

Arthur's face lit up as he felt soft lips placed on his own. He tried to squirm away but Francis' hold was too strong. Francis grinned into the kiss and dug his hands into Arthur's hair deepening the kiss. Arthur whimpered and then kneed him in the stomach. Arthur looked at Francis with wide eyes then turned around and ran. He ran back into the school finding a supply closet and locking it.

Arthur collapsed on the ground wincing as his backside met the hard tiled floor. "Stupid Aiden! Stupid Francis! Stupid! Assholes! Fuckers!" he cursed punching the floor repeatedly. Arthur started to shake violently, sweat rolling down his face and neck. "Damn it! That wanker made me wait longer", he opened his book bag and pulled out what looked like a small aluminum water bottle. He popped off the bottom a syringe and a small vial of misty liquid slid out. Arthur opened the vial carefully and set it down his hands shaking too much for him to hold it steady without spilling it. He inserted the syringe into the liquid and watched as it filled up. He found the vein in the back of his hand and inserted the syringe carefully, pulling back and watching some of his blood mix with his feel good concoction then pushing forward watching as the liquid exited the needle and into his body.

After he put his equipment away he hugged his bag and waited for the effect to happen. He scowled as he remembered the feel of that frog bastard's lips on his own. 'Francis why couldn't you have just stayed in Europe', Arthur thought to himself his eyes and mind starting to go as the drugs took effect.

"Oh Arty why do you do this to yourself" a small whimsical voice chimed through his little hide away.

"Because it helps me forget…..helps me feel nothing" was the last thing he said before blacking out.

TBC

Siren: I hope you guys like this chapter I don't know I think I might have rushed it a little. Please review and let me know what ya think =^-^=


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Here is another chapter for you guys. Would have had this chapter out sooner but school has really been kickin my butt. Final projects are due soon and finals are coming up and ugh so much work -! Well anyway enough with my troubles have fun and please click the little review button at the bottom would be much appreciated =^-^=

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine and I make no money off this story

"_Arthur! Petit lapin come downstairs and play pirates with me! I've been waiting for like the past 10 minutes!" shouted a small blond haired boy grabbing his plastic sword and waving it around pretending to fight with someone. A young Arthur stuck his head out the window, "I'm coming ya bloody frog let me find my hat! And stop calling me that!" Arthur shouted only causing the younger boy to sing a stupid song about rabbits. He tore his room apart looking for his blue pirate hat that his stepfather had bought him. _

"_Mother! Mother have you seen my hat?" Arthur yelled from his doorway._

"_Stop screaming lad its right here", said the older Scottish man before dropping the hat onto Arthur's head. "You're off to play with Francis again?"_

"_Yup we are gonna go play pirates and look for buried treasure", Arthur waved his sword stabbing at his step-father. The older man held his side pretending to be wounded, "Ahh ya got me" he cried falling to the floor. Arthur giggled then ran downstairs and out the door, "Ready to hunt for buried treasure first mate?"_

"_I thought I was the captain and you were my first mate", Francis pouted fixing the feather on his red pirate hat. "Pfft what gave you that silly idea? I'm the captain cause England had the best pirates of all time", Arthur puffed out his chest in pride and started walking into the bushes behind his house._

"_That's not true France had the best!" Francis said while moving a branch aside so he could pass. Their argument went on as they walked deeper and deeper into the forests the surroundings starting to slowly darken. _

_Arthur saw the bushes in front of him start to shake and slowly started to back away. His eyes widened as the bushes around him started to shake as well. He turned around and saw that Francis had disappeared. "Francis? Francis where are you? This isn't funny" Arthur started to panic as black shadowy hands grabbed at him from the dark._

"_Let go! Let go of me! Francis! Mother! Father help!" Arthur struggled harder as the hands wrapped around his mouth muffling his screams._

"_You are mine little brother. Always mine", whispered his brother's slimy voice._

"NO!" Arthur shot from the bed causing his forehead to collide with another and both boys to let out a stream of curses. "Ahh god damn it! What the heck are you doing hovering over my bed you perverted frog?" Arthur rubbed his forehead poking at the bump and hissing in pain. "I came to the nurse's office after you kicked me in the stomach", Francis rubbed his head before he lifted his shirt showing Arthur a rather nasty bruise across is stomach. Arthur stared and couldn't help but blush as the Frenchman revealed his well-toned stomach with a small blond happy trial leading down into his pants.

Francis grinned as he witnessed Arthur's lustful stare, "I saw you laying here on the bed apparently the janitor found you in the closet passed out and bought you here. I just wanted to check on you petit lapin." Arthur tore his gaze away and got off the bed grabbing for his shoes and book-bag. "Stop calling me that", he said putting on his shoes and cursing as he saw the clock on the wall reading 4 o clock.

"Calling you what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I hated the nickname when we were younger and I still hate it now"

"Oh but it suits you. It has always suited you", Francis stroked Arthur's cheek, Arthur flinching away from the light touch. "Francis things have changed since we were younger so please just leave me alone for your sake and mine", he grabbed his book bag and left the nurses office. "Arthur! Mon amour please wait!" Francis called from behind him as he exited the school in a hurry.

"Enough Francis! I am not your love! I am not anything to you but a classmate! That little boy that you knew when you were younger died and he is never coming back! Its time you grew up, that stupid promise we made when we were younger was just that a stupid promise! A childish wish! Just…just leave me alone I hate you!" yelled Arthur.

Francis could not believe the words that were coming out of the British boy. They had promised to be together when they got older; it was love even back then. Over these last few years nothing had changed with him. His love for his childhood friend only growing more and more. He wished for the day that he could go back and sweep the younger off his feet, proclaiming his eternal love. It would be just like a fairy tale they would live happily ever after but he could see something sever had happened to his one true love turning him from a sweet loving person to this cold hearted husk. "Arthur please something has happened to you, I know people grow up but my love for you has never wavered. I can see you are hurting please let me into your heart", Francis grabbed onto his hand and placed a small kiss to his palm and looking into his eyes once again bothered by the dull shine in those once beautiful emerald eyes.

"Francis please I-"

"Oy Iggy!" called a voice from the front gate of the school. Arthur tensed as he looked over seeing his older brother leaning against the wall a cigarette lit in his mouth; he was dressed in a navy blue silk shirt and tight black leather pants. "Hurry your ass up I got to be back at the club in 2 hours. Your school called and said for me ta pick ya up lets go", he said taking a long drag of his cig and exhaling the smoke. Francis glared at the red haired man who dared to talk to his precious love so vulgarly.

"F…Francis please let me go please", Arthur turned and Francis could see fear in his eyes and not just any fear but pure terror. Francis held onto him longer causing the older Scottish man to walk to them and yank Arthur from his grip. "Is he botherin ya Iggy? Get lost bastard stop botherin my little brother", said Aiden tossing an arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur in turn flinched and started to shiver knowing for a fact that Aiden was pissed as the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"No he isn't bothering me lets go home please", Arthur said looking at Aiden with pleading eyes. "Of course lets go", Aiden dropped a small kiss to the top of Arthur's head and turned both of them walking out of the school yard. Francis' fists tightened as he watched them walk off.

'That putain trou du cul! What has he done to my Arthur. I swear by my love Arthur I will help you', Francis vowed to himself watching as Aiden bent over and whispered to Arthur the younger one shivering causing Francis to see red and stomp off towards his house.

"Don't worry Arthur I'm going to show you who you truly belong to when we get home. Only I am allowed to touch you and trust me I am going to fully enjoy myself tonight" Aiden whispered into Arthur's ear grinning like a mad man as the younger shivered and whimpered.

TBC

Siren: Yay another chapter done hope you guys like it! Poor Iggy! I really do feel bad makes me wanna cry sometimes T^T. Don't worry Iggy your knight in shining armor is gonna come and save ya don't worry. Please review and have a nice day =^-^=


	4. Chapter 4

I love the reviews I'm getting makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Thank you to all who have reviewed cookies for all! *hands out cookies* Anyway here it is another chapter and I must warn you its more M-rated then the others. So I hope you guys enjoy onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or make money off this story

**Rated M for drug use, non-consensual sex between 2 men and masturbating**

Aiden threw Arthur onto his bed and grabbed a scarf and tying his hands to the headboard. "Aiden please stop!" Arthur begged trying to squirm away as Aiden shed him of his school issued pants and underwear. "Oh Iggy you knew this was coming. Why would you do something like that let that…thing touch you", Aiden whispered to him ripping open his shirt, the buttons flying across the room. "It's not like I let him touch me! Please Aiden stop!" Arthur's hissed as Aiden grabbed his hair and grinned manically. "It didn't seem that way Iggy. You look like you were enjoying him touching you. What was the reason they had to call me in huh? Had a little too much fun with your little friend and passed out? Had a good time didn't you little whore? Tell me how he handled your body and made you moan like a bitch in heat! Tell me!" Aiden yelled in Arthur's face watching as fear seem to seep from his pours.

"He didn't! I-I took my drugs in a closet and passed out. T-The j-janitor found me and t-t-took me to the n-nurse. P-please l-let me go I need-"

"Oh I know what you need love", Aiden walked towards his dresser and pulled out a bottle and syringe. "This is what you need right? Ya need your fix" he dangled the two objects in front of Iggy's face. "Y-Yes yes please!" Arthur begged his body starting to shake, sweat rolling down his brow sliding down to his neck. "Well then tell me what you're hiding from me little one then I'll feed ya" Aiden grinned settling over Arthur and grinding against him. "H-he…he kissed me that was it! N-now please", Arthur begged shuddering as he saw the glint in Aiden's eyes. Aiden put the equipment down next to Arthur's head and gripped his hair again, smashing their lips together; the taste of blood entering his mouth. Aiden moaned at the taste and grinded his groin against Arthur's who could only whimper.

"You have been a very naughty boy Iggy. You have wounded me so deeply with your betrayal you need to be punished", Aiden licked his lips and got off the bed again stripping off his shirt and walking to the closet rummaging through a huge box. Arthur could hear his brother moving stuff around but could really only concentrate on the liquid that was teasing him through that tiny little bottle. Arthur whimpered again the shakes getting much worse as time passed by. Aiden came back, dropping other objects on the bed and kneeling over Arthur biting and kissing along his neck leaving mark after mark. "Aiden! Please! I need them badly" Arthur pleaded tears starting to slide down his cheeks. "In a bit sweetheart just a bit longer, god you are beautiful. All this creamy skin and those beautiful eyes of yours all mine. Come on little one let me hear those noises that you know I love, then I'll give you your medicine and then a little extra", he winked.

Aiden brought his hands up and plucked at Arthur's nipples the younger biting his lip trying not to sound like he was loving the un-wanted attention to his body. Aiden's eyes narrowed as he pinched his nipples hard, Arthur screaming from the pain. "Now that's what I like to hear. I was going to go easy on you tonight but I don't think you deserve it", Aiden hissed in his ear grabbing the vibrator he had left on the bed and bringing it up for Arthur's face.

"Make it wet or it goes in dry."

Arthur cringed but reluctantly opened his mouth allowing his tongue to come out and start to bathe the toy. The Scottish man watched with unrelenting lust showing in his eyes. When he deemed the toy good enough he traced it down Arthur's body to his hidden entrance that only he was allowed to take pleasure from. He traced it around slowly before shoving it all the way in his body, a blood wrenching scream leaving the younger's lips. As Aiden moved the toy within the boy's body he could see blood starting to drip from Arthur's entrance. Arthur let loose small whimpers and tried his hardest to ignore the burning in his lower regions, trying to let his mind go to a happier place.

Aiden frowned, "You're not giving it your best love maybe you need more persuasion." He grabbed the syringe and needle and parted Arthur's legs wide, twisting the bottom of the toy and watched as Arthur's body twisted and turned a shriek of pleasure leaving his lips as the toy vibrated on his sweet spot. "That's more like it. Maybe this will help loosen your lips a little. I know how much of a screamer you are after you have your medicine", he caressed Arthur's leg kissing and sucking on it before plunging the needle in another scream leaving the younger's lips.

Arthur's felt the liquid enter his body and his body instantly relaxed. "Ya like that huh? Some new stuff I got. Works faster than the others which means I get to have my fun sooner", Aiden grinned again ripping his pants off and holding up another toy. Arthur could barely see straight as he felt hands touching all over his body. "Time for some fun", Arthur's rational mind started to fade but not before feeling the toy being ripped out of him and something much bigger entering him.

Arthur woke up hours later groaning as he tried to shift his body. He looked down and cringed as he saw the bruises and scratches littering his torso. "God damn asshole", Arthur cursed in trying to sit up, hissing as he noticed blood and semen staining the sheets. "Why couldn't I have had a normal life damn it all to the pits of hell! A normal family, normal relationship, normal friends", Arthur shed tears of sorrow looking over and seeing the empty vial as well as the toys his sick brother had used on his body. He picked them up and threw them against the wall; the vial breaking and glass scattering the floor, the toys hitting the floor with a huge thud.

Arthur sobbed harder as he thought of the life he could have had if his parents were still alive. He would have been happy, had friends, probably even had a relationship. 'Pfft relationship with who?' he thought, Francis instantly popped into his head. "No! Anyone but that bloody frog", he yelled to himself trying to think of anyone else but only the damn frog kept popping into his head. The feel of his lips; the way his name rolled off his tongue with his French accent; his hair glistening in the light, "Ahhhh! God damn it!" Arthur looked down in horror and realized he was hard as a rock. Arthur growled and reached down and grabbed a hold of his hard cock. "God damn bloody frog...stupid hah...idiot…mhn oh god", Arthur moaned imaging his hand was Francis'. He could hear his voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear in that god forsaken sexy accent. Arthur could feel the coil in his stomach tightening, liquid fire starting to race through his veins.

'Come for me petit lapin', Francis voice whispered in his ear making his whole body shudder.

"Oh god Francis!", Arthur moaned as he came all over his hand, his body shaking with pleasure as he emptied himself. Arthur panted and lifted his hand looking at his cum running down his fingers. He carefully and slowly limped to the bathroom, flipping the switch. Light illuminated the small area as Arthur turned on the shower and stepped in washing himself, watching as the blood swirled and went down the drain. He scrubbed himself hard until his skin was red and the water ran cold. He stepped out, dried himself, put clean sheets on the bed and limped to his own room throwing himself on his bed. He looked back at his hand, at the spot where Francis had kissed it and declared his love. Tears ran down his cheeks as he cried into his pillow, cursing god and the world for his misfortune.

'Please let me into your heart' he heard Francis voice again pleading to be given a chance to break the walls that Arthur had put around his heart.

"I'm sorry Francis. I'm so so sorry", he clenched his hand and curled into himself crying himself to sleep dreaming of French frogs and English rabbits.

TBC

Siren: Wow *fans self* Haven't written something like this is a while. Hope you guys enjoyed it =^-^=


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter down wootga! School is almost done finally! Also watched all of Blue Exorcist and I love it! Might start writing a story for that very soon Mephisto and Shirou such a cute pairing I got them as my desktop background! I'm a little iffy on this chapter so please review and let me know what you guys think of it. Onward to the show!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine

Arthur was startled awake when loud knocking echoed through his empty home. 'Ugh if it is those religious nuts again I swear I'm going to shove their bibles down their throats. And if it is a salesman god rest his soul', he sat up on his bed wincing at the pain in his lower regions. He reached into his bed side table and pulled out some vicadin swallowing two pills dry and slowly making his way to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming ya bloody vultures", he yelled descending the stairs and yanking the door open ready to curse at the person that disturbed his sleep. "What the he-", his voice caught in his throat as he saw who was behind the door.

"F…Francis what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you still lived in this house and I was right. This place has not changed in years", the Frenchman said pushing past Arthur and walking into the house. "Hey ya git I didn't invite you in! Leave now!" Arthur yelled at him but he continued to walk around. "Ah I remember this one", he laughed tracing the long scar on the wall. "We took those swords that your step father owned and decided to duel. If I remember correctly you tried to make a killing blow and managed to only kill the wall", he laughed again looking at Arthur's flushed face. "Shut up ya idiot it was your fault we were playing with those swords anyway. Ya got me grounded for a whole month!", Arthur pointed an accusing finger at him. "Non it was not me. I was an angel a complete delight compared to you and your salaud of a step brother. By the way where is your beautiful mother and father? Your mother must have blossomed into perfection. She is like wine only getting more beautiful as the years go by", Francis ranted on.

"They are dead", Arthur's voice sounding cold and emotionless, "Leave before I call the police". Francis gasped, "Mon dieu I am so sorry. When…When did they pass?"

"It's none of your business now leave!" Arthur yelled grabbing onto Francis' arm and dragging him to the doorway. Francis spun them around pinning Arthur to the wall, pressing their bodies close together. Arthur hissed and glared at Francis, "What do you think you are doing asshole get off of me and leave my house!"

"Arthur my petit lapin I'm am sorry for your lose. I know how much your mother meant to you as well as your father. I'm sorry I was not here to hold you as you cried and make you feel loved and cherished. Please forgive me", Francis pleaded letting go of Arthur's wrists and gliding his hands along his arms. Arthur shivered, goosebumps running along his arm and put his hands on Francis' chest and tried to push him away but one look into those clear blue eyes stalled him. 'I have to kick him out. We can't do this. I'll just end up hurt again.' Unconsciously his hands moved upward running along Francis neck and running his fingers through his golden hair. He continued to stare into those blue eyes, an emotion he hadn't seen in a very long time shined in them. 'Does he truly love me? Can I even love him back?', their faces got closer and closer their lips barely touching. "No…wait Francis we can't do this I'm sorry", Arthur said slowly starting to back away.

"No I am sorry mon petit amour", Francis surged forward his lips colliding with Arthur's. Arthur's head collided with the wall but the small pain was overshadowed by the firestorm of lust that ran through his body. Arthur moaned as Francis wrapped an arm around his waist and the other made its way up to his hair deepening the kiss. Francis swiped his tongue against Arthur's lower lips asking for permission and Arthur gladly granted it. Hands gripped at each other, tongues battling grunts and moans filling the air. The need for air pulled the two apart, they panted and stared into each other's eyes. 'I want this...I want him. Even after all these years I still love him god I love this idiot. Please don't let this be a dream. Please I want to be happy' Arthur thought to himself tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Let it all out my love. I can tell you have been suffering and I am sorry but I am here to bring you happiness", Francis cupped Arthur's cheeks and stared into his eyes watching an elaborate play of emotions flash before him. Francis hugged the crying boy, grimacing at the painful sobs that escaped his mouth. He held him until his full out wailing turned into small hiccups. Francis looked down at Arthur and noticed that he had fallen asleep in his arms. He lifted him up and carried him upstairs remembering where his room was and placing him on his still messy bed. He looked down at his angel and saw a smile on his face as he slept. He brushed some of Arthur's bangs away from his face and grinned as the sleeping boy moved closer to his hand as if begging for more attention.

Francis looked down at Arthur's body, frowning as he noticed he was looking way too thin. 'Maybe after he awakens we can go to this lovely restaurant I saw on the way here', he thought to himself bring his hand down to the small bit of exposed skin near his hip. 'What is that?' he slowly lifted up Arthur's shirt and his eyes grew wide as he saw some scratched and bruises blossoming on the youth's skin. 'He was not this bad yesterday…who could have done this to-' Francis clenched his fist and grit his teeth as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

He slammed his fist onto Arthur's night table and the old wood groaned from the impact before collapsing. Francis jaw dropped as pills and syringes fell to the floor, some bottles rolling under the bed. Arthur jumped up at the sound of a loud crash, his eyes filled with fear as he felt a body sitting next to him, "Aiden please not again please I'm sorry!" he cried still in that daze between sleep and reality trying to push away from the body next to him. "Petit lapin it is me calm down my love", Francis went to grab for Arthur but he pulled away screaming. He felt the strings of his heart being pulled as he watched the small frightened boy shake trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Arthur took deep breathes waiting for his body to be dragged away from his room and used for his brother's sick pleasure but was surprised to hear small whispers of French caress his ears. He finally looked at the body that was sitting on his bed and saw Francis with an outstretched hand whispering for him to calm down.

"F-Francis you're really here? It wasn't a dream?" Arthur questioned him slowly reaching out his hand towards him hoping that it wasn't an illusion his messed up mind conjured up. "Yes I am really here ma fleur delicate. Please Arthur no more secrets tell me what is going on? What has he done to you? Why do you have all these drugs in your room? Please mon amour let me help you", Francis pleaded.

Arthur looked at his destroyed night table then down to his drugs then back to Francis. He sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, "What's the point in me tell you, you already know."

"I want to hear it from the beginning, I know it will be painful but I am here for you petit lapin", he grabbed Arthur and set him on his lap, his arms holding him; protecting him. Arthur sighed again and laid his head on Francis chest listening to his heartbeat, "It started a year after you left…"

TBC

Siren: This took longer than expected =/ Well guys please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Ciao~!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear readers I apologize for the wait. I have been having major conflicts with how this chapter was to go down and other personal things as well. I'm very iffy about how this chapter ends please let me honestly know what you guys think. Without further ado here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and make no money off this story.

**Warning: M rated underage nonconsensual sex and drugs if you do not like turn back now**

Francis winced as Arthur dabbed his bleeding knuckle with an alcohol pad. Francis listened to Arthur's story; the death of his parents and the abuse he has been suffering for years at the hands of his step brother. Francis tried to keep control of his emotions but lost that battle and proceeded to punch the wall putting him in their current predicament.

"You could have broken your hand you stupid frog wait here I'll get you something for the pain", Arthur stood up and started picking up some of the bottles that lay on the floor. Francis watched him dread and guilt filling up his body and clinging to him like a blanket. 'Mon Dieu I need to get him out of here. He can't stay with this…this monster any more', Francis thought as Arthur reached under the bed and pulled out more pill bottles reading the labels and opening one dispensing a white pill.

"Here take this, it's a painkiller. It's pretty strong so you only need one. Francis… don't give me that look just take it please, I don't need your pity; what happened can't be changed. Now hurry up and take it you have to leave. Aiden will be home soon". Arthur turned away and started to pick up the bottles and syringes placing them on his dresser.

Francis swallowed the pill and walked to Arthur wrapping his arms around his waist, "Arthur come with me", he nuzzled his face into his neck. "Francis I can't. No matter where I go he will find me. I don't think I'll ever be free from him. It's better for you to just forget about me and move on with your life. I am unclean, filthy, spoiled you don't want someone like me. An abused drug addict with a sad pathetic life, I don't want to burden you with my problems", Arthur went to move away from Francis but the hold he had on him wouldn't budge. "Non you are none of that and you are not burdening me with anything I love you, I want to help you please let me", Francis begged his grip tightening.

Arthur took Francis injured hand and squeezed it causing Francis to hiss in pain and release the trapped boy. "No one can help me I learned that a long time ago; people who try to help only make things worse. I don't want to be responsible for another person being hurt because they were just 'trying to help'! Alfred was just 'trying to help' and he- god damn it" Arthur cursed as pills from the bottle he was holding fell to the floor. "Alfred? Who is Alfred?" Francis couldn't help but sound a little jealous as Arthur spoke another man's name with such emotion.

"He was a stupid baseball playing, burger eating, pain in the ass. We went to middle school together and he well I guess you would say had a crush on me. Lord knows why but he kept following me around like a lost puppy. It was…well it was kind of cute and we started to date. I kept all of this a secret from him and I kept him a secret from Aiden. I was kind of happy I could pretend to be normal with someone who liked me but like all things nothing last forever."

Flashback

"_You thought you could hide your little boyfriend from me Iggy? That's a no no you've been a very bad boy and you need to be punished", Aiden grinned maliciously taking out a long rope and wrapping it around Arthur's naked body. "Please Aiden just let him go it's my fault please let Alfred go!" Arthur pleaded before being backhanded. "Shut it you brought this upon yourself. You tried to hide this thing from me and he went and saw us together. He was going to go tell the police and break us apart my dear Iggy. I couldn't have that so now he is going to watch and learn that your place is with me forever. Now time to wake sleeping beauty", he nodded at one of the other men in the room. He went and slapped the other boy across the face effectively waking him up._

"_Ah! Who the heck hit- Arty?" Alfred said looking at his boyfriend that now lay on a huge bed tied up with rope, tears streaming down his eyes. "I'm sorry Al I'm so sorry", Arthur cried not meeting the other's eyes. "What are you doing to him? Let him go!" Alfred struggled against his bonds but could not break from them. Aiden got off the bed and walked over to Al, "So you're the little shit that thinks he can take my little brother away from me. I'll let you know right now, he is mine always will be nothing you do will ever change that. Let me demonstrate." Aiden walked back over to Arthur and unzipped his pants, "Suck me now", Arthur looked over at Alfred one last time tears still streaming down his face as he did as his brother wished. "Mmm see just like a dog listening to his master's command. Pleasure me and my friends and your little boy toy over there can go free", Aiden moaned as Arthur took one last lick. _

"_P…Promise?"_

"_I promise little brother"_

End of flashback

"That night was such a blur I can barely remember. After him and his friends had fun with me they turned on Alfred. I don't know what they did to him but I can still hear his screams. They broke him Francis! 13 years old! He was only a boy it was my fault!" Arthur hugged himself tightly tears spilling down his face.

"Arthur I-", Francis was cut off as the door downstairs was opened.

"Iggy you home? I got a surprise for ya!"

"Fuck Aiden is home you have to get out of here now! Quick out the window" Arthur wiped his tears away and opened the window slowly. "You can climb down the tree, the branches are sturdy enough", more footsteps could be heard as Aiden closed in on them. "Arthur come with me now please", Francis begged trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Francis you know I-"

"Don't you trust me Arthur please come", Francis held out his hand giving Arthur the puppy eyes. Arthur sighed and grabbed his jacket and book bag, gripping Francis hand as they descended down the tree. "God what the hell am I doing?" Arthur thought as they walked down the sidewalk away from his house and his brother's 'surprise'. "You are gaining some freedom from him. We will think of something my love; now let us go to eat. I do not know about you but all this excitement has made me hungry. I know the perfect place", Francis laced their fingers together and dragged Arthur along not bothering with the weird stares they were getting. "Umm Francis I need to get some decent clothes on first", Francis looked at Arthur and laughed as he noticed he was still wearing his sleepwear and socks.

"Ok first we go to my place and get you some clothing and shoes and then we go out on our date."

"This isn't a date", Arthur grumbled.

"Oh but it is my love. I am going to make you fall even deeper in love with me", Francis wiggled his eyebrows and growled. "Stupid frog I'm not in love with you. Let's hurry up I'm freezing over here", Arthur shivered zipping up his jacket completely and hugging himself.

"Yes yes my grouchy rabbit your wish is my command."

"I'M NOT A RABBIT FOR THE LAST TIME YOU IDIOT FROG!"

TBC

Poor Al *sniffle* sorry it had to be done. Well my readers I hope you liked if not I apologize. Please review it will help me greatly to have more opinions on my writing until later Ciao~! =^-^=


End file.
